


A Grave For The President (de la France)

by PearOfTheStars



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (definitely), :), Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Gun Violence, It's nerf or nothing, M/M, War, blood everywhere, oh boy oh boy, ouchie ouch ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOfTheStars/pseuds/PearOfTheStars
Summary: Jeff was collapsed on the grass in a heap. Shane hadn’t seen the shot, but he saw the aftermath.
Relationships: Jeff Fabre/Shane Gill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Grave For The President (de la France)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotsofdreamboats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofdreamboats/gifts), [totheark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheark/gifts).



> OK SO
> 
> long story short, the fic squad is doing a new reading (videos coming soon-ish) and it has us all Feeling Shit,,,, i wanted to write something in that universe because oh boy is it crazy and also,,, i just wanted to steal this concept LMFAO
> 
> uhhh yeah,,, enjoy reading :)

“ _ Shit _ ,” Shane cursed. There was blood rushing in his ears, his own breathing drowning out the sounds of the battlefield as he ran.

Jeff was collapsed on the grass in a heap. Shane hadn’t seen the shot, but he saw the aftermath. 

Paul cheered in triumph as the bullet landed, striking its target square between the shoulder blades. A dirty move, shooting a man with his back turned, but anything goes when in the end all that mattered was winning. Paul didn’t linger on his small victory for long, though, sprinting off with Nick and Josh when they spotted another target to hunt down.

They’d hate to know Shane felt panic rise in his throat when he heard Jeff’s cry against the other yells. They’d hate to know Shane lost sight of everything else, letting someone slip away as his attention instead turned to Jeff, just in time to see the other boy kneel, and then tip sideways.

Shane cursed more under his breath, coming to a stop just in front of Jeff. He took a knee, carefully gathering Jeff into his arms.

“Don’t,” Jeff said weakly. “What if they see you with me?”

Typical Jeff... even in the moment he was more worried about Shane than himself.

Jeff was breathing slowly. He tensed, but then relaxed into Shane’s hold as the other boy gently moved him so that he was cradling Jeff’s head with one arm, the other wrapped around Jeff’s middle.

“I could care less,” Shane wheezed, still slightly out of breath. Jeff hummed thoughtfully, letting his eyes fall closed.

“Fair enough,” He mumbled, then paused. “...how bad is it?”

“You’ll live,” Shane assured him. He said it with such conviction, as if he was willing it to be true. Jeff hummed lightly once again, saying nothing more.

He was heavy in Shane’s arms, hard to hold, with both the weight of his body and the weight of Shane’s failure. Shane kept him up, though; he would hold Jeff until he was forced to leave.

“What a pain,” Jeff finally spoke again. “Never thought this would be it.”

“It won’t be,” Shane once again spoke with confidence enough for the both of them. Jeff would be fine, he would make it through the night.

“Paul’s a crack shot,” Jeff mused, a weak smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “I’ll give him that.”

Shane mumbled something quietly in agreement. It wasn’t clear if it would have hurt more if the shot was a fluke, if Shane knew it was a one in a million chance that had come to fruition anyway, or if the pain knowing Paul was  _ aiming _ for Jeff’s turned back made it worse.

Shane, wrapped up in his thoughts, habitually brushed Jeff’s bangs out of his face. Jeff looked pale in the moonlight, his cheeks and nose only slightly dusted pink from the cold. The gentle, still steady rise and fall of his chest was the only giveaway he was still there.

“You should get going,” Jeff eventually breathed. “No use sticking around here for longer.”

Shane frowned. He didn’t want to go... but he could still hear the shouts of the others not too far away; the fight wasn’t over yet. He had to go back at some point.

He sighed, holding Jeff’s head with the hand he used to push back his hair. Shane gingerly combed his fingers through Jeff’s hair again, knocking off Jeff’s beanie with the movement. Shane took it in his hand, grasping it tightly; he’d take it as a good luck charm.

Shane leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jeff’s cheek. As he moved away, Jeff cracked one eye open, letting a tired smile grace his lips.

“Do your best,” Jeff said.

“I will,” Shane nodded. “And then I’ll be back.”

Jeff’s smile widened for a moment, then he re-closed his eye, relaxing back into the grass as Shane finally set him down.

Shane heaved out a sigh, standing, his gun in one hand, Jeff’s hat in the other. He looked up to where Paul, Nick, and Josh had run off to; he could tell there was a skirmish going on in that direction, that’s probably where he should go.

“Oh, Shane?”

Shane looked back down at Jeff, who now had both eyes open, blinking up at the Brit.

“We’re still on for Saturday, right?” Jeff asked. “Just remembered.”

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Shane readjusted his grip on his Nerf gun. The plastic was getting slippery with all this running around and sweating, he’d have to ask Satch to put a grip on his later or something. “I’m still free.”

“Ok cool,” Jeff hummed, smiling and closing his eyes again. “Text me later and we’ll get like a time set up or something. Now go on, you’re fighting a war or whatever. I’m not talking anymore, I’m dead.”

Shane rolled his eyes. He picked up Jeff’s gun, scavenging the spare Nerf bullets Jeff had left to use for himself. Jeff didn’t say a word, keeping his eyes and mouth closed.

“See you Saturday, then,” Shane mumbled, placing Jeff’s empty gun next to him.

“No talky, I’m dead,” Jeff replied.

Shane shook his head. He stepped around Jeff, giving the other boy a last glance before he set back off into the night, towards the sounds of a Nerf war raging.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my g
> 
> oh my god jeffere fabre is Dead this is so un pog not epic gamer
> 
> I cannot believe this smh smh smh smh smh smh smh smh smh smh smh
> 
> this is so not crab rave


End file.
